Empires Before Clans Wikia
Wikia created by XxSoaringHeartxX Welcome to the Empires Before Clans Wikia Long ago, during a time of gladiators and ancient coliseums, wild cats were often used by humans as fighters... EBC is a role playing group where you take on the life of a big cat with ties to the coliseums. Whether you decide to join the forces of the Empires, escapees from the coliseum, and fight for your survival against the humans or align yourself with the Bounty Hunters, who's sole purpose is to hunt down these rogues and bring them back to their rightful place, is all up to you. You decide your story. We'll see how long you last. EBC is a mission based RPG focusing on roleplay (and foreplay) and mandatory art/writing assignments! Origin of the Empires "In the time of the Roman Empire, when gladiators fought for their lives and coliseum battles became a source of entertainment for the masses, wild felines were trained by humans as fighters." In the light of the half moon, you step out into what appears to be an old ruined city. The voice echoes around you, almost as if it was said by the ancient walls themselves instead of a fellow feline. Your ears twitch backwards for a moment, eyes brightly scanning the area for any sign of movement, but you see nothing. You're so focused on what's in front of you that you almost miss the old and battered lion that pads out from behind the wall you were standing before. You turn towards him as his yellow eyes shine brightly with amusement. He dips his head to you, a pose that reminds you of the of the fights you once partook in on a daily basis. Immediately your instincts take over, hackles raised, you prepare an attack. The sound of chuckling causes you to hesitate for a moment though. "At ease young one, I'm not here to fight you." The old male says lightly, gruffly laying down beside your sitting form as he eyes you questioningly. "You're a recent escapee aren't you? Fresh from the city from the looks of it..." "Aye... you probably have only heard tales about what has happened outside of the city walls you come from." He paused, listening as you explain that you actually are only around to gather information before returning back to lands beyond the cities here. You've been out of the fighting rings for awhile, but wish to continue onwards out of the empire territories and into the great wilderness alone... But you wanted to get some information before you left on your quest to let other felines know in other cities that there is a way to escape this madness. Collecting information on the formation of the empires would only help you explain how to go about it elsewhere. After all, this was only one town, and from what you've heard, there are plenty more out there that none of the fighters in the city or even in the empires beyond know about. This could be an opportunity. The lion nods, agreeing to what you have to say. "Well, settle down young one, I'll tell you what I know before you go on to the empires to find out more information on what has happened. I suppose you'll have a lot of questions to ask, but I won't be able to answer them. Wait until you're with the empire in question... but allow to finish what I had said earlier." "In it's original context, I guess humans and felines were not meant to be treated by one another as they are today. Generations have passed since the time of the great pact, and unfortunately, many humans seem to have forgotten about the bond forged between us in the great beginning. The sport that was known as coliseum fighting was meant to be something of a show back in the beginning. Masters would send their best trained animals forth into the ring to see if they could gain prestige amongst the upper class members, or better yet, the acclaimed emperor himself. A bond was originally forged between feline and master. That was back when they were more like pets to the humans, instead of the fierce gladiators today. Only the upper class could get their hands on felines from around the world, and for a time, the felines were nothing but simple house pets. That is, until the pull of money brought our world into entertainment's ring. Fights began to take place more often than not, and most prized pets soon became prized fighters within the coliseums. The bond was broken as soon as greed touched the minds of men, turning us into mindless killing slaves instead of treating us as they once had. Felines became tools, forced to fight to the death, some facing felines that were three times the size of their bodies. Spectators began to come in by the hundreds, and then, eventually by the thousands. Few felines were lucky enough to be known as pets to their masters living in the lap of luxury, others were sent out as messengers, and fewer still got to serve in the human's military. Some humans took great care of their animals, while others shunned them and nearly broke their spirit. Most felines fought, praying that one day, salvation would come, or at the very least, the humans would remember their bond, so long ago. The fights continued onwards, the competitions began to turn to blood baths as the ground slowly began to turn red with the souls lost in the arena. Felines gained ranks as they aged while their masters brought in enough revenue to start equipping their prized fighters with armor. The life of a coliseum cat was not an easy one. Massilia, the city in which our tale begins, was one of the first cities to open up breeding facilities and enable all members of the city to own felines. Most households had some family feline that was used for something, be it a caracal that was a mere messenger or a large Barbary lion that kept guard of the family's home at night, there was almost always a feline present. Within the coliseum, an elite circle of fighters was chosen as bets were placed on the felines and bragging rights were escalated in worth. Competitions were slowly becoming more and more brutal as the dreaded Pits opened up their gnashing jaws to take more souls in. Soon after, a few brave souls began to consider leaving this new and terrible lifestyle behind in order to find freedom from humans touch. Dreams and hopes began to rise, and soon, felines began to set plans into motion... it wouldn't be long before the time was right. Beyond the city limits was a land of promise and fortune... A place where there were no fights, no worries, and best of all, no humans. We may not all remember how each founder escaped the humans and joined the empires, but we do remember who they are and what they were fighting for. The five felines that stepped forward were as follows... Azra, whom was known as one of the swiftest fighters in the arenas, taking out felines faster than one would dare bat an eye Rue, who was known to be as courageous as a lion when fighting in the pits... and probably the one with the strongest resolve Khione was undoubtedly loyal to all of those that fought by her side. If a partner fell, she would continue the fight until their death was avenged. There was Sparticus, a strong leader that could manipulate even the harshest of gladiators outside of the ring, being that he grew up in the lap of luxury And of course, Evitus, the silent assassin that killed with quick claws. He was a feline to watch within the rings and out, for he wasn't afraid to kill off others he did not care for. Each decided to gain a group of supporters, and when the time was right, they escaped. Of course, not all of them escaped at the same time, and not all of the felines supporters were won within the city walls. Not all leaders have humble beginnings and not all of them come from a fighting background. These five felines vowed to never return to the coliseums again, never to fight for humans, and to always honor their beliefs. They journeyed far and wide and met each other at the very center of the territories, within this very old ruined city, long forgotten by time. During the light of the full moon, a code was created, and each group took the land that they had been patrolling. Borders were set up, patrols were ensued, and no battles were fought. Life was good. Khione became the leader of the northern Ice Empire, which was made up of loyal warriors that protected the snowy mountains. Azra became the leader of the Air Empire, who were swift hunters of the open plains land, where rabbits and other animals roamed freely across the flat landscape and wood sheltered them under the watchful gaze of the mountains. Spartacus became the leader of the Lightning Empire, which was made up of other strong leaders that enjoyed listening to the storms as they thundered through the open plains. Rue took up the mantle of leadership in the ancient forests, where the Fire Empire became known as the land of courage and conquerors. Evitus, who preferred the darkness, became the silent leader of the Shadow Empire, who were as stealthy and mysterious as the forests they lived within. For at least three seasons, life was easy. All attempts to recapture the escapees were successfully evaded by each empire in turn, until word spread to the humans that the only way to catch a former fighter, was the train a current fighter in the ways of the empire felines. This, dear child, is how the bounty hunters came to be. Under the strong and ruthless paws of Venari, they became legends amongst the humans. Some say the humans even began to worship him and his motley crew of fighters as if they were deities, but of course, that is a lie. Oh? You thought the hunters were actually gods amongst the fighters? No, they have tasks to complete by their humans as much as you had to once fight for yours. They have freedom that most coliseum cats are not allowed to have, but at the same time, they are just as bound to their job as you once were. Yet, they do so much more than just hunt the empire felines. They have jobs and tasks that involve much, much more work than you'd expect. Some say that without the empires, the hunters would never be, but the emperor needs his watch dogs in the cities... now doesn't he? Well, that being said, a great battle began between the hunters and empires. Many lost their lives and their freedom under Venari's reign, until he was finally captured and killed collectively by an elite set of felines made up of the best fighters in each empire... well, at least from what I was told. Broken and destroyed, the hunters regrouped, falling back until they could find a new leader, a young sand cat by the name of Cosette, but she was no Venari. Seasons passed and Azra disappeared, replaced by a prideful serval by the name of Valon, whom promised to take care of his empire, no matter what the cost. He lead his empire for a season, until winter came. A new chapter had begun with disaster following in it's wake. A disease was coming. First it spread from the cities and crept up through the empires, many gladiators were killed. The bounty hunters, sheltered by their humans, had the cure within hours of the first case, but the gladiators weren't as lucky. Few were able to escape the flu's clutches, not even the leaders. Slowly, each leader began to fall, until finally, the only leader left was Valon of Air. A cure was found after months of terror, and new leaders came to be. From the fiery forests, replacing Rue, appeared a fierce fighter known as Soren. A lynx who's ferocity within the coliseums could not be matched. His paws and body were marked by the scars he had gained from years of fighting.With her calm resolve and intelligent intuition, Nedria the snow leopard arose from the ashes of Khione's death, leading her empire towards a new era. Her heart, though unmarked by battle, was set on rebuilding her broken empire. From the thunderous plains arose an older cheetah by the name of Abiola, his trustworthy valiance could not be surpassed by any other. The young and clever Remus arose behind Evitus's shadow, proving that he could be just as strong as his predecessor, even if he did look younger and more naive. These new leaders kept secret what had happened to the felines before them, letting each empire believe what they wished as to how each one died. If you wish to learn more about them, I suggest you go elsewhere, for I only know what has been passed down from my family as we watched from the outside. I don't know their stories, so this is where you'll have to go out and learn more about the empire's themselves. Of course, you'll also have to go into the city and speak with Venari... I believe you'll be able to find a way to do so... maybe one of the empire's has a feline that once wore a hunter's armor. Don't forget though, with these new leaders, new problems shall arise, even if a peace has overcome the empire's once again. A storm is brewing and this peace cannot last. The borders are not as important as they once were, and we have no control over what may occur. All we have is our home and our freedom. Now go, each of the empire's await your arrival. I wish you luck and may the great Sator smile upon you. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse